Give in to Fate
by Mimi Kon
Summary: KaixRay – Yaoi – When the team go for a week of training on a camp site, Kai and Ray keep finding themselves in rather suggestive situations but somehow they don’t seem to mind it.
1. Friday

Give in to Fate

Hello!

I'm back with another fic! Yay! If this is the first time you've read anything written by me then welcome :)

I hope this one will live up to the success of 'Open your Heart'! Your comments make me so happy!

I'm trying to cut back on the rambling so, enjoy!

* * *

Friday

Kai looked out the foggy window at the depressing scenery around him. Fields, fields, and more fields. Not even vaguely interesting fields, just murky, muddy, soggy fields. They had been travelling for four hours now and it was getting past boring, it was painful. Tyson insisted on singing every single repetitive song he knew, and when he ran out of them, he started from the beginning again. He was now on 'ten green bottles', the sixth time of singing it, Kai recalled. Max was just encouraging the Dragoon blader by singing along, even though it was pretty obvious he was getting tired of it too. Kenny was hacking away at the keyboard of his laptop, involved in some brain-splittingly dull research. Ray was quietly dozing on the seat next to Kai, his head drooping lower and lower.

"And then there were three green bottles hanging on the wall!"

'_Oh great, now Max's dad has joined in' _Kai sighed loudly in irritation only to be completely ignored. They were heading towards a campsite in the middle of a forest to do some 'teamwork training', and Max's dad happened to be the minibus driver. It was a recipe for disaster.

"Oh hey! It stopped raining!"

Kai properly looked out of the window he had just been staring at for the last half an hour. It had finally stopped raining.

'_About time too'_. Just as Kai was pondering this thought, he felt a light pressure on his shoulder. He turned to see that Ray was gently resting his slumbering head on his shoulder. The Russian was usually very uptight about his personal space but it wasn't Ray's fault, it had been a long journey. He may be cold but he wasn't heartless enough to wake the beautiful figure resting softly against him.

"Dad, are we nearly there yet?" Max asked curiously, head reaching over to observe the map being held by his father.

"Erm, well I reckon we've got about an hour to go."

"An hour? That's ages!" Max's moaning grated on Kai but any snide comeback may wake the dozing figure next to him. The Dranzer blader merely shrugged and continued to look out of the misty window.

'_This is going to be one long journey'

* * *

_

"Dad, how long now? You said an hour, it's been ages!"

"I know Max, it's just that I can't find where we are on the map."

Max lifted the map off the front passenger's seat and scrunched up his nose as he read it.

"What's 77IH NOI7? It's written at the top some bumpy looking thing."

"Let me look."

Kenny gently slid the map out of Max's hands and stared at the spot Max pointed out.

"That's not 77IH NOI7, its Lion Hill! You have the map upside down!"

An awkward silence fell over the bus; only the sound of the tyres over the stony road could be heard.

"Ah."

'_What the hell? We've been driving for eight hours in the wrong direction! I'm going to kill someone!' _The rage inside him bubbled as Kai tried to control himself.

"Dad! How did you not realise it was up the wrong way!"

'_Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm.' _Trying to control himself was not working. _'Maybe I should try that stress reliving technique Ray taught me.' _

"Mr Tate! That means we've been going the wrong way!"

"Er, yeah."

'_Breathe in, 1….'_

"I'm sorry boys; I guess we'll have to turn around." Mr. Tate gave an embarrassed giggle.

'_2…'_

"But that's going to take another 100 hours!"

'_3….'_

"Oh well, another 100 hours of camp songs!"

'_**4**…'_

"Yay!"

"Mmmm…"

Ray snuggled into Kai's neck as he moaned slightly in his sleep. For some reason this saved Kai from exploding, it made him feel oddly calm. Now relaxed, the Russian observed his sleeping team mate. The neko-jin's features seemed even more delicate than usual; his fine lashes gently caressing his smooth cheek, his luscious lips curled into a slight smile, his glossy bangs softly fallen across his face. _'Why am I thinking this? I knew this journey would drive me crazy.' _

Kai's eyes suddenly felt very heavy as his head automatically drooped towards the neko. Being so close to Ray was intoxicating. The phoenix breathed in his sweet aroma, the smell of fresh pine trees and earth that made Kai feel so at home filled his senses. Despite vowing to never fall asleep in front of people, Kai felt himself drifting off.

* * *

"Aww, don't they look cute?"

"Yeah. But I didn't think Kai slept in front of people."

"Me neither!"

Max and Tyson watched their fellow team mates as they slept softly on each other. Ray's head was cuddled into the top of the Russian's chest and Kai's head was gently rested on the neko's. They had never seen Kai look so peaceful, somehow it suited him.

"Hey, look at that boys!"

The three awake boys looked out of the grubby window as they sped past a sign.

"OH YES!"

"Huh!"

"Ah, Shit!"

Max blinked in confusion at the scene he just caused. Ray had his hands covering the top of his head grimacing in pain as he looked to his Russian friend who was cupping the left side of his face in pain. It seemed that Max had misjudged the volume of his own voice when he saw the sign for the campsite they were staying at. The blasting sound had been so loud it had awoken Ray, whose head had then jerked upwards. Kai, as his head was resting on Ray's, got the full impact, causing both him and Ray extreme pain. It really was quite an amusing scene to watch from afar but not generally fun for the two involved.

"I'm so sorry Kai!"

Ray took his hands off his head and attempted to examine Kai's cheek. Kai just flinched and moved backwards.

"I'm sorry Kai, I didn't mean to..."

Kai, seeing the hurt in Ray's eyes attempted to relieve him of the blame.

"No, it was my fault."

'_Come to think of it, why did I fall asleep on Ray? I don't think I've ever fallen asleep in public let alone on someone! I must have let my guard down.' _

'_Oh no, Kai's going to be mad at me! I head butted him! Hang on, how did I head butt him? For that he'd of had to have been…'_

"Erm, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Hmph."

"Hey guys! We're here!"

The mini-bus ground to a stop as the team peered out of the window.

"Looks kinda muddy."

"That's because it's been raining, genius."

Kai's sarcastic comeback showed that he was back to his usual self.

* * *

"So tired…"

Tyson clicked together two poles needed to support the tent and groaned again.

"Why couldn't we stay in a hotel?"

"Because then it wouldn't be roughing-it Tyson."

Kenny slid the tent cover over the frame and turned to the two older bladers.

"How are you doing over there?"

Ray popped his head out of their almost-finished tent only to find his head in between Kai's legs.

"Ah, sorry!" Ray looked up with a flushed face to meet Kai staring down at him with one cocked eyebrow. The blushing neko withdrew his head and tried to stand up. Losing his balance halfway, possibly through embarrassment, Ray swayed and landed in Kai's strong arms.

"Why are you so clumsy today?"

"Sorry. I have no idea."

"Don't expect me to save you every time."

Kai, his arms around Ray's waist, gently helped the neko to his feet. _'Kai was right, why am I so clumsy today? I'm usually quite light on my feet but today, I feel odd.' _Ray's thoughts were cut off by the sound of a zip. Kai had attached the outer layer of the tent and was now entering the way Ray just came out. They were sharing a tent due to the lack of space in the other one and the fact that Ray was the only team member Kai could tolerate for more than 10minutes. Ray didn't mind this arrangement at all. He got on well with Kai, he felt quite safe in his company, it was like having an older brother.

"Is your tent finished Ray?"

Ray looked over to Tyson and their not-even-half-done tent.

"How come you have the same tent and an extra person and we still finished before you?"

"It's hard ok! There are so many bits."

"Tyson, you put beyblades together, surely this is nothing compared to that!"

"Yeah, well…it's dark and I'm tired."

"Don't moan, the quicker you put it up the quicker you can get to sleep."

Tyson let out a groan but returned to clicking poles together. The Dragoon blader had a point though. It was about 10:30 pm, dark, and they had been travelling all day. With this thought, Ray realised how tired he was and crawled into the tent.

Kai was lying on his side reading a complicated looking book. Ray crept in silently and lay on the sleeping bag next to him.

"How can you read in the dark?"

"I've gotten used to it." Kai replied without taking his eyes off the book. Realising he wouldn't get a worthwhile conversation out of the Russian, Ray pulled his bag in from outside and dragged his pyjamas out. He pondered for a minute wondering whether he should go and change in the toilets.

'_No way, it's way too cold for that. Kai shouldn't mind if I change in front of him.' _Agreeing with himself, he nodded and proceeded to remove his shirt. While Ray's attention was on turning his pyjama shirt the right way round, Kai peeked over his book. The neko's tanned back was directly in front of him as he smelt Ray's aroma waft over him again. Realising that eyes were upon him, Ray turned around to see Kai intensely staring at his back.

"Erm, are you ok?"

Snapping back to reality, Kai looked vacantly at Ray.

"Hm."

'_Was he watching me change? I doubt it; Kai's not like that, he was probably just thinking and had comfy eyes.' _Ray abandoned his pathetic reasoning, quickly changed into the rest of his pyjamas and climbed into his sleeping bag.

"Good night Kai."

"Yeah, night."

Almost as soon as Ray's head hit the pillow, he was in deep slumber.

* * *

'_I should really go to sleep now.' _Kai looked at his watch. 12:53. The training lined up for tomorrow was pretty harsh; falling asleep during it would not give a very good impression. Shutting his book he glanced over to his sleeping friend. He had noticed that Ray moved a lot more in his sleep than usual and was a little worried that the space between them was becoming smaller and smaller. _'He'll never roll far enough to reach me.' _Kai snuggled into his sleeping bag and absorbed the much-needed heat.

"Mmmm….Kai…."

Shocked at hearing his name, Kai turned once again to the Drigger blader. A small smile appeared on Ray's slumbering face as he slowly rolled onto his side becoming only a few inches away from Kai. _'I suppose its ok, it is cold in here. He's probably just heading towards the heat.' _

Ray shifted once again, this time his body became pressed up against Kai's. Kai was glad the neko-jin was asleep so he couldn't see the very faint blush that ran across the Russians face. Just to add to Kai's embarrassment, Ray suddenly flung his arm across his chest and pulled him closer. _'Well this is an uncomfortable situation.' _Kai, torn between pushing his sleeping friend off him and hugging him closer, just fidgeted slightly instead. _'There's nothing I can do so I suppose I might as well get some sleep'_

Surprisingly, Kai found it very easy to fall asleep in the arms of the neko.

* * *

To be continued….

* * *

How was it? I'm sorry if it was terrible, it was so hard to write in past tense after writing 'Open your Heart' in present.

Do you ever get comfy eyes? You know, when you stare at something randomly and your eyes just feel really comfortable and you can't be bothered to move them? You then realise you were staring at something really dodgy and get all embarrassed about it. Or does that only happen to me? Well anyway, that was what Ray was referring to.

I wasn't sure if the bit where they bash heads was clear or not. Ray says the "Huh?" and Kai says the "Ah, Shit!", just thought I'd say in case anyone was slightly confused about that one.

Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon, that is, if this one is a success!

Thanks for reading, please review!

Mimi

xxxx


	2. Saturday

Give in to Fate

**Disclaimer**: I do not Beyblade or any of the characters, if I did, I would be the luckiest girl in the world!

Hello once again! Thank you all soooooooooooo much for all your reviews, wow, I had so many! I didn't think it would be so popular, you all inspired me to write so thank you.

My updates may be slow at the moment due to evil, but important, exams :( I'll try and write as much as possible but I really should revise, I'm just trying to find excuses now…

Okies, don't forget to review!

* * *

Saturday

The penetrating light through the tent material was enough to wake Kai from his peaceful slumber. He slowly opened his sleep-filled eyes to adjust to the current surroundings, only to find something rather unexpected. Ray. The gently sleeping face of the neko-jin was so close to the Russian that if Kai had moved a mere inch closer, their noses would be touching.

'_Well, this is awkward.' _Following the outline of Ray's body, Kai observed the tangle they were in. One of Ray's arms was draped over Kai's chest; almost clinging to him but that was just about acceptable, it was his team mate's leg that made Kai feel so uncomfortable. Somehow Ray had managed to fling his leg across Kai's lower body and curl it around the Russian's leg, his body becoming pressed up against Kai's waist. Unsure of what to do, the awake Bladebreaker gently grasped the arm of the other and attempted to prise it away from around his waist.

"Mmm…"

The moan from his team mate caused Kai to freeze. Despite being in the uneasy situation, he still did not wish to wake the slumbering balder, he could imagine how embarrassed Ray would get if he found himself in this position.

"Kai?"

The croaky voice caused Kai to turn to the one holding him tightly and cringe slightly as the neko slowly opened one golden eye. Ray's eyes froze once realising his current situation and just stared at the blader he held tightly.

"Huh?"

'_What the hell am I doing! How did I get in this position? I don't usually move that much in my sleep, why now!' _Ray continued to gaze into crimson eyes while his thoughts screamed in his head until a cough caught his attention.

"Er, sorry. D-did I walk in on something…important?"

They both turned in unison to the tent entrance where Kenny was standing with flushed cheeks.

'_Oh wonderful, this might take some explaining.' _Treating the circumstances as if they were nothing, Kai shoved Ray's arm off him, sat up and looked down at the bedazzled blader. He cocked his eyebrow as if to say 'get-off-me-now-or-I'll-make-you-regret-it'.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kai!"

Ray quickly removed himself from around his captain's waist and shuffled off to the other side of the tent.

"Well, just hurry up and get dressed, we've got a lot to fit into today." Kenny turned and walked out of their tent.

'_My God, that was so embarrassing!' _A subtle blush appeared on Ray's cheeks as he rummaged in his bag for his clothes. For some reason he had a horrible feeling that this trip was going to be a disaster.

* * *

"Right, today we're doing personal realisation." 

Gathering from the looks of the team, they had no clue what Kenny was talking about.

"Er, Chief, what exactly is that?" Max queried, speaking the thoughts of most of the team.

"Well, today we're going to do orienteering to improve our ability to rely on ourselves."

Kenny looked around at the team, noting that they appeared no more insightful, he sighed loudly.

"Basically you will each have a map and you have to find the flags in the middle of the forest."

"That forest?" Tyson pointed toward the eerie-looking forest ahead of them. It had a weird aura about it, it was dark and foggy; generally not inviting.

"Yes Tyson, that forest. Here's your map, don't loose it." Kenny started to hand a large map to each one of them.

"The first one back here with a flag is the winner."

"Oh yeah! Let's show them Maxie!"

"No Tyson, you must do it on your own." The Japanese blader's face dropped as he was denied help from his friend. He pouted, snatched the map from Kenny's outstretched hand and stomped off into the forest.

"I'll show you all that I can win on my own!" Tyson yelled over his shoulder.

"Honestly, he will never change." Max slowly followed the path Tyson took until choosing a right-turn as opposed to Tyson's left-turn. Once he disappeared from sight, Ray turned to Kai. He showed no signs moving so the neko shrugged and followed the well-trodden track to meet his doom in the eerie forest.

* * *

'_This forest is freaky.' _Ray cringed as he watched a large spider digest a squirming fly just recently caught. Despite walking for at least half an hour, Ray was still nowhere near the desired location. 

'_I'm not even sure I'm going the right way…' _Ray got out the map which he hadn't even looked at since being given. He just followed his instincts before which were usually reliable; however, they seemed to be letting him down that morning. Sighing, he scanned the map to find where he was.

(Rustle)

'_What was that! Argh, this place is making me twitchy.' _Peering suspiciously behind him, he looked for any signs of movement before folding the map up and quickening his pace.

'_My God, someone is following me!' _The distinct sound of something emerging from the bushes made the scared neko stop suddenly in an attempt to hear what it was.

(Rustle)

"Ahhhh!" Ray closed his eyes tight and made a run for it.

'_Who is it? Are they going to kill me? I don't want to die here!' _Ridiculous thoughts filled his head as he continued running for his life into the darkening forest.

"Ooof!"

Ray stumbled backwards as he hit something solid but warm. He slowly opened one eye to meet amused crimson ones.

"Kai! Help me!"

The frightened blader did the only thing he could think of to protect himself and flung his arms around his stoic team captain's waist.

"Someone was following me!"

A rustle accompanied Ray's desperate whimper as if to provide evidence for his case. He just buried his face into the Russian's chest so he didn't have to face the 'thing'.

"Is that what was chasing you?"

Ray slowly turned to observe the thing that Kai was pointing at. Having prepared himself to meet the gaze of a crazed mass murderer, the neko was greatly let down when he saw a bundle of fluff. I little black nose twitched as it sniffed Ray's ankle and then hopped off into a bush. He stared at the ground in shock that he had been so pathetic as to run from a bunny before turning his team captain that he still clung to.

"I swear, it sounded bigger than that!"

Kai's eyes twinkled as he attempted to keep the stifled laughter in.

"It's not funny Kai! I was really scared!"

Kai pushed Ray's arms away and turned to continue walking.

"Honestly Ray, when did you become such a coward?"

Ray pondered for a while on whether he meant that seriously or jokingly before realising that Kai was quite a way ahead of him. In desperation, the neko sprinted to reach the Russian.

"Hey! Don't just leave me here!"

Kai stopped to let Ray catch up and sighed as he emerged by his side.

"I'm sorry Kai, it's just - …wait, did you hear that?"

The Russian ignored the whimpering blader and continued onwards.

(Rustle)

"Ahhh!"

Ray rushed to Kai's side and clung to the well-toned arm. _'What am I doing? Kai's going to hit me! But I'm so frightened and I can't help it. Hold on, why isn't he pushing me away?' _The Chinese boy looked up to Kai's face who looked just as composed as usual, showing no signs of Ray bothering him.

"You're such a wimp."

"I know, I'm sorry, I can't hel- whoa!"

Ray tripped over an inappropriately placed log and staggered backwards. As he was still hanging off Kai's arm, he accidentally dragged the Russian with him.

"Oh Kai, I'm sorry!"

Ray looked up into the crimson eyes which were now above him.

"Ah, there you are guys! What's taking you so long; I already have my flag- What?"

Tyson stopped suddenly as he caught sight of his two team mates. _'I can see why this may look suggestive.' _Kai was now lying fully on top of Ray, arms either side of the neko's head and their legs entwined. The position may have been explanatory but the fact that Kai's lips were almost touching the other's didn't help their case. Ray's face flushed a colour similar to Kai's eyes as he tried to sit up but just stumbled against his team mate's weight.

"Er Tyson, it's not what it looks like!"

"Right…" Tyson looked suspiciously at them. "What are you doing like that?"

Kai gently disentangled himself from Ray and got to his feet. Once brushing himself down he turned and left through trees that Tyson had just came from. _'Oh thanks Kai, just leave me why don't you!' _While quietly fuming inside, Ray noticed the Dragoon blader was still waiting for an answer.

"We just fell, that's all, honestly." Tyson still looked a little unsure but quickly snapped back to reality and started to jog on the spot.

"Sorry Ray, I gotta run. I'm gonna win this!" With a final cheeky grin, he jogged off. _'I'm all on my own again.'_

(Rustle)

'_Oh, just great!'

* * *

_

Once they got back to camp, nothing interesting happened as far as Kai was concerned. Tyson had won the stupid flag competition _'I could have easily beaten him up for his flag but it wasn't worth the effort.' _Kai took his aggression out in the beydish instead by smashing Dragoon into microscopic pieces earning him a glare from both Tyson and Kenny.

The team were now peacefully sitting around a crackling campfire toasting marshmallows. Kai actually had quite the soft spot for the sticky sweet but had no wish to participate in such a childish activity. He merely watched Ray as he slowly turned the pink ball on the stick through the flames, it was strangely hypnotic. The others must have felt it too as Tyson and Max had dozed off, Kenny showing signs of following them. It was only 9pm and Kai was irritated by their complete lack of stamina.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" Golden eyes were directed his way as Ray offered him the bag of marshmallows. Kai, having the habit of portraying his thoughts through his actions, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Well, ok…" Ray brought the warm, melted marshmallow towards his mouth and bit into it causing the gloopy insides to run down his chin. Kai watched the strange ritual in fascination as he urged to now taste the warm liquid.

"Mmmm…" Ray's soft groan of pleasure only enticed the Russian further. Without thinking, he quickly swept in and licked the remains of the sweet off Ray's chin. The neko-jin gasped at the contact but had no time to react otherwise as Kai withdrew just as quickly.

'_Why the hell did I do that?' _Kai regretted his actions as soon as he saw the startled expression on his team mate's face. To avoid any awkward questions, the Dranzer blader stood up and walked towards the tent they were sharing.

"Kai!" Ignoring the neko's yell, Kai stepped into the tent and flung himself onto his sleeping bag.

'_I get the feeling tonight won't be quite as comfortable as last night.'

* * *

_

To be continued…

* * *

Was it ok? 

I actually have no idea where this story is going to go, I have numerous embarrassing situations for them to get into in my head but no clue how to link them together! I'm just starting to realise how hard it is to keep more than one fic going at the same time, its impossible!

I think I'll do the next chapter of 'Open Your Heart' before I update this one, tell me otherwise if you'd rather see the next chapter of this first. I also have another new fic that I'd like to finish soon but I doubt I could keep up!

If you really like this story please write hate mail to my dear friend Atari-chan because she doesn't like it :( She says it's too cliché, well it probably is but I don't like being told that! (Also, don't fall for her cookie bribes, she never intended to send them:0 shhhhh, don't tell her I said anything!)

Thank you for reading, please review, I'll love you all forever!

Mimi

Xxxx


	3. Sunday

Give in to Fate

**Disclaimer**: I do not Beyblade or any of the characters, if I did, Tyson would certainly not be the main character.

I want to start by saying:

I am sooooooooooo sorry!

It's been ages since I've updated anything! I've been so busy I just haven't had the time :( And my computer completely died! But I've got it back now and it's the holidays now so I promise to write as much as possible during my break. Oh, if anyone's going to Amecon in Leicester be sure to say hi :)

Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Sunday

Kai was quite fond of walking; it was peaceful and allowed him to escape from reality. He could also muse over his ever-flowing thoughts as, surprisingly, they never seemed to shut-up. He was just one of those people who hardly ever voiced their opinions, which was why they ranted on at him inside his head instead.

He wasn't quite sure where he was walking to but a single thought came into his head…

'_Ray'_

His fellow beyblader was unexpectedly vacant from beside him that morning and Kai, as a team leader should, felt he should check up on him.

After walking in no specific direction through the forest for about 15minutes, Kai heard the unsuspecting sound of gushing water. Curious of where the hell the sound was coming from, the Russian sped up in the direction from which it seemed to stem from. Emerging around a large clump of trees Kai was greeted by an awe-inspiring sight; a beautiful river, slowly flowing by means of a rapid waterfall falling from quite a height. As his eyes caressed the graceful flow of water he caught sight of something not usually part of the environment.

'_Hmm, could guessed he'd be here' _Kai internally chuckled. The neko-jin was so predictable; Ray stood under the fast-flowing water showing amazing balance by supporting his weight on one foot and keeping his eyes shut. The spying Russian couldn't help but admire his team-mates physique as the fresh water cascaded down Ray's bare chest. It was not as if this was the first time Kai had seen his team mate like this but, for reasons unknown to him, Kai couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. The peaceful look on the Chinese boy's face entranced Kai, causing him to feel rather serene.

The spellbound beyblader quickly came to his senses once he noticed Ray start to sway. It was very unlike the neko-jin to lose his balance so Kai knew instantly that something was wrong, however, as he looked on he was powerless to help his friend. Ray rocked from side to side as his head slumped forwards which was shortly followed by his delicate body.

"RAY!"

Kai's mind was blurred by panic as all sense vanished from his head. He ran faster than he ever had before; he was some distance away from the unconscious beyblader who was lying face down in the lethal water. Once the Russian had reached the drowning neko-jin he hastily lifted him into his arms as if he was carrying his new bride and waded towards the shore. Kai carefully placed Ray's limp body on a soft section of grass before leaning over and placing his ear next to the other's mouth to check for breathing. A wave of pure terror washed over him once he realised the precious boy was close to death if he didn't do anything.

He placed his hand other Ray's heart, _'Thank God, he still has a pulse' _It made Kai's job a lot easier as he was 94 percent likely to break Ray's ribs if he even attempted chest compressions, according to his first aid instructor anyway. Kai just reckoned the stupid plastic dummy he had to practice on was made of paper, it wasn't his fault if he managed to leave permanent dent in his 'patient'.

The externally calm (but terrified inside) beyblader gently tilted his friends chin up and eased his soft lips apart.

"Sorry Ray, your not going to like this." Kai took a large gulp of air before pinching Ray's nose and quickly blowing oxygen into the lifeless mouth. The Russian withdrew to see the effect but repeated his action when he realised that it had done nothing. Before withdrawing for a second time, Kai heard a loud gasp behind him from the person he least wanted to see at that time.

"I KNEW IT! So you and Ray are an item huh? I could see that there was something –"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tyson had seen Kai angry many times but never in his life had he seen Kai _that_ furious. His voice was so powerful that it easily made the Japanese boy's heart stop.

Kai suppressed his extreme anger at Tyson's complete stupidity and concentrated once again on saving his dear friend. Luckily, Tyson was to completely flabbergasted to say anything and just stared blankly as the Russian's mouth once again joined Rays. After what seemed like hours, Ray coughed and water slowly trickled out of his mouth. He looked up, dazed, into the relived eyes of his saviour.

"…Kai…" Ray gentle raised his hand and stroked Kai's cheek before it dramatically slumped back down. Kai let out a small gasp but his worry was quickly replaced by slight grin as he heard Ray's gentle breathing; he deserved the sleep.

"Kai, I'm sorry I didn't know-" The tired Russian completely ignored the whiney brat behind him and picked up Ray as he had done before and made his way back towards the camp. He had had a stressful day already and he was not in the mood to beat-up Tyson, not right now anyway.

* * *

Ray's eyes slowly prised apart as unbearable light flooded them. He groaned slightly as soon as he felt how tired his body was.

'_What the hell was I doing to make me so tired?' _

The confused Neko-jin looked around his tent from his position on the floor only to meet glaring eyes.

"Kai!" Memories came flooding back to him as he mentally re-called that mornings events. He remembered doing his balance training under the waterfall and then feeling quite dizzy. He must have blacked out after that because he had no recollection of events after that.

"Kai, what happened?"

Kai's expression changed to one of slight shock for a moment but then returned to his look of indifference.

"You don't remember anything?"

"Not really. I was under the waterfall and felt dizzy, that's about it."

Kai closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Well you seem fine now, that's all that matters."

"But…" Ray didn't get to finish his sentence as Kai had risen to his feet and left the tent.

'_What was that all about?'_ Ray pondered for a while before lifting himself into a sitting position with great effort. He felt exhausted but apart from that he was fine, he didn't like lying around all day.

"Where do you think you're going? Dr Kai said you're not allowed to move." Ray was slightly taken-aback by the appearance of Tyson at the tent entrance. He had his usual goofy grin in place but it was also accompanied by a rather large black eye and a few scratches on his face. Tyson crept into the tent and sat beside Ray's sleeping bag.

"What happened to you?" Ray gently stroked a nasty looking cut on Tyson's cheek but he winced and quickly pulled away.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Tyson laughed off the pain and turned back to Chinese beyblader.

"What about you, are you ok?" Ray had never seen his fellow blader look so serious and…well, another emotion the neko couldn't quite put his finger on. He looked sort of…guilty.

"I'm fine Tyson but I have no idea what happened." Tyson held and expression similar to Kai's when he heard the same response.

"Really? Oh, well I didn't see it all and Kai hasn't talked to anyone since he brought you back."

'_Brought me back?'_

"What happened?"

Tyson looked uncomfortable and shifted around in his place.

"Erm…well I just went to find Kai 'cos he had walked off and a found him over you…well…I thought he was kissing you."

A faint blush appeared across the Japanese boy's cheeks as he fiddled with his hat.

"…he was kissing me?" Ray was completely baffled by Tyson's statement but he didn't take it too seriously, he knew what Tyson was like.

"No! Erm…Well I said something and Kai got really mad and shouted at me and then I realised he was doing that mouth-to-mouth thinking. 'course, I felt really bad."

Ray stared at the floor as he processed the information Tyson had just given him. Did he stop breathing? Oh God! No wonder he felt tired! And Kai saved him?

"Yeah, then he got you breathing and you woke up, I'm surprised you don't remember that. You just sort of moaned Kai's named and collapsed again. I was really worried that you had died! But Kai just carried you back here and he hasn't left your side since, well…only to…"

Tyson scratched his face but accidentally caught a cut and caused it to bleed again. He wiped the blood with the back of his hand and let out a nervous giggle.

"Did Kai do that to you?" Ray gasped.

Tyson opened his mouth to reply but closed it once he noticed the figure standing stooped over him with a tray. Kai gave Tyson a nasty death glare which caused him to yelp and quickly run from sight out of the tent. Kai turned to Ray, sat where Tyson just was and sighed. He handed the tray to the injured beyblader which had hot soup and a glass of water on it.

"Thanks." Realising how hungry he was, Ray dug into the food, not caring that he was making a mess. Kai just watched curiously until the neko had finished and placed the tray on the other side of him.

"Kai, thank you so much." Ray looked thankfully into the Russians eyes.

"It was only soup." Kai said, sounding quite amused.

"No, I mean for saving me." The neko blushed as he automatically raised his fingers to his mouth. _'The mouth that Kai has kissed'_ Ray snapped to his senses once realising how stupid he was being. True, he was probably the only person who had ever felt Kai's lips on theirs, but it was to save his life! Nothing else. Still, he didn't know why this disappointed him.

"Hmm. I can't let one of my team die. It would make me a bad captain."

Ray lightly chuckled at the typical Kai-like response. Just doing his duty.

"And, I think I would go crazy around here without you." Ray looked up to ruby eyes which were looking at him intently. He wasn't sure how to take the statement, Kai had never said anything like that to him – no, anyone, before. What did he mean by that? Ray assumed he meant that he was the only one who didn't drive Kai to madness but, he kind of wanted it to mean more as well. _'Ah! What's wrong with me?' _

"What's wrong?" Kai said suspiciously as Ray violently shock his head. Just realising what he was doing, Ray stopped and gave Kai an embarrassed grin.

"Oh nothing! I'm fine!" Kai didn't look convinced but sat up as if he was going to leave.

"Kai…"

Ray grasped Kai's wrist and looked innocently into his eyes.

"Why did you stay with me?"

Kai closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Why did he stay? He knew Ray was fine, he could have just left him to sleep. Was it guilt? No, he couldn't have done anything to stop Ray getting hurt. Sure, he cared for the neko, but never more than a friend. He was just doing his duty as a captain; he hoped Ray didn't think more of it.

"I don't know, I had nothing else to do. We can't do team training if one of the members is injured, now can we."

Ray's face flushed red as he suddenly felt very guilty for the whole incident, he must have caused a lot of worry for Kai and the others.

"I'm sorry, it was all my fault." Ray bowed his head in apology as Kai bent over and picked up the tray that had since been emptied. He made his way out of the tent but stopped and turned to face Ray.

"Stop talking nonsense and go to sleep. Don't think I'm going to go easy on you tomorrow."

Ray groaned and slumped back into his bed. Although he felt recovered, he knew better than to disobey 'Dr Kai'. Snuggling in his sleeping bag he closed his eyes and quietly wished that Kai was still by his side.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Yuck, I'm sorry this chapter is really sappy but it had to be done. I can't make this whole story a load of embarrassing situations between the boys, there's got to be some storyline so, here it is :) I'll be updating 'Open your Heart' very soon, I promise.

And I'm gonna kick your ass _At-chan_ :p

I hope its ok, please review.

Mimi

xxxx


End file.
